bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
WE HATE THE INTERNET
"What the Internet was intended to be has not happened. It is not a bastion of free thought and discovery. Its a naked, feces covered fat cartoon badger, who's angry about some operating system that he has never used, but he still feel the need to b1tch about it every time he has a chance to." - evilcam; on the putrid skank we call the Internet ---- ---- Description The Internet has gone too far. Its our turn for some payback; and this time, its personal. Founder: evilcam Members: 208 Motto: "The human race with technology is like an alcoholic with a barrel of wine" Membership: Open Founded: 5/03/2007 Membership Status Roles are edited to evilcam's and The Slayer's liking, varying from any of the following: -Stupid Internet... -Dances With Internet -Destroying WoW -Rick Roller -The NET must die -Severe Hatred -Blisters of Hate! -Hatred Personified -getsanalfromthenet -Recovering-Netophile Mission Members of WE HATE THE INTERNET deeply hate the Internet, with very few exceptions. Most of the group's forum threads are dedicated to finding ways to destroy the Internet, which themselves differ greatly. Methods vary accordingly with the ways in which the Internet itself is depicted. For example, when the Internet is portrayed as a "cruel and disgusting series of tubes", a plausible form of attack would be to "strangle and clauge the tubes until they wither into nothingness." Other indirect methods are often proposed as well, one of the most popular being the destruction of vital parts of the internet; namely WoW and its entirety. Occasionally, the forum will be tarnished with an irrelevant thread, in which case one of two things will happen. Situation A: ghandi2 locks it, because ghandi2 is back. Situation B: the topic becomes such a hotspot for discussion that it serves as a much-needed outlet for venting and ranting. The latter is a very rare occurence indeed. Another important behavioral standpoint of the population of WHTI is the willingness to divert blame AWAY from stosh. In WHTI, stosh is never blamed for any incident, instead the Internet and all its squalid filthiness is blamed. This works very nicely, as stosh recieves some valuable leniency as a result. However, this is not to say that members may not blame stosh OUTSIDE of the group, in fact it is encouraged. Just remember, WE HATE THE INTERNET's forum is stosh's safety-safe, and you should not violate it. The Return of Ghandi2 Ghandi2 came back. He was gone, then he returned. He is an Admin (Along with The Slayer, he's been there since the beginning and is a co founder of the group along with Ghandi2 and Evilcam), under the member role "Hatred personified". Nobody really knows how this happened, however it seems to be for the best, or maybe not. We aren't really sure, but it has sparked change nonetheless. Most notably, evilcam has a new cyber-partner (No one seems to mention the guy who moderates and posts and is an admin of the group, The Slayer, he feels left out), and a few members are deeply pissed off. That's pretty much it, steer clear of off-topic threads. Ghandi(and The Slayer) appreciates it. Running Gags In WE HATE THE INTERNET, there exists one running gag, and it isn't even a gag at all. It is complete tru7h, and it is the presence of Sniper Mcgee. Mcgee has demonstrated in the group forums, both a loathing towards evilcam and a love for the internet. As such, he has been deemed the title, "getsanalfromthenet", and justly. In summary, Mcgee is widely recognized as the complete antithesis of the ideal WHTI member, so you should try and avoid his dastardly virtual influence. Category:Chapters